Renown and Repulse
Renown and Repulse are twin tier 6 battlecruisers in Adventure Bay's Navy. Bio Renown and Repulse were laid down on the Clyde River in Scotland, 5 miles from each other, in 1915. At the time, World War 1 had been raging for half a year and was already a stalemate. They were launched and commissioned in 1916, but already a division was forming between them. While Renown wasn't afraid to fight other battlecruisers, like Von der Tann who had sunk Indefatigable at Jutland, she wasn't brave enough to tackle anything like a battleship. Repulse often teased her about it, causing Renown to lose trust in her. The two sisters did little in the war except patrol the North Sea. Repulse got the chance to use her guns in 1917 when she fired at and hit the German Cruiser, Konigsberg (not the WW2 Konigsberg), but disengaged when enemy battleships arrived. Both ships got the opportunity to have an aircraft launching platform mounted on their guns, though Repulse liked bragging about how she got the privilege first. Both ships were present and the German Fleet's surrender in 1918. During the Interwar Period, Repulse found ever more reasons to pick on Renown, especially after Hood was commissioned. Repulse quickly befriended Hood and went out of her way to exclude Renown when Hood was called to command the 1923 Empire Cruise. Repulse accompanied Hood every mile of the way, visiting Africa, Australia, South America, and many other places. Renown felt left out, and began despising her twin, but she kept it to herself. After the cruise, the twins were refitted with aircraft hangers, and new AA guns. When they were given torpedo bulges, Renown finally had something about which to tease Repulse. Thus, the two began competing over who could tease the other more, and Repulse's dominance began to wane when Renown was chosen to carry convey the Royalty to ports around the world, a role Repulse felt was rightfully hers. Renown was then given a makeover; her superstructure was rebuilt and she was given new AA guns. Repulse was stuck with her old WW1 look, but she managed to keep up her reputation by evacuating 500 refugees from Spain during the Spanish Civil War. She also escorted Empress of Australia while she was carrying the King and Queen for their Canadian Tour. When World War 2 broke out, both ships were put to wartime duties. Repulse received an AA upgrade almost immediately. Renown was successful at destroying commerce raiders and participated in the hunt for Graf Spee, a tier 6 cruiser. Spee scuttled himself to prevent capture before Renown could use her guns. Both ships were involved in the hunt for Bismarck, a tier 8 battleship, but had to return to port to refuel. Renown then became Flagship of the Battlecruiser Squadron. Repulse was bitter about this, so she volunteered to join the Pacific War when Japan got itself involved. She was assigned to Force Z, along with Prince of Wales, who had accompanied Hood when she was sunk. The two got along well, and Prince of Wales felt sorry for Repulse. In December, 1941, Force H was sent to intercept a Japanese task force, but failed to find it. While returning home, Force Z was attacked by Japanese torpedo bombers. Repulse did her best to dodge them, but she was eventually overwhelmed and sunk. Prince of Wales joined her on the bottom shortly afterward. Renown, somewhat upset at the loss of her sister, mourned for a few days. By now, Renown had been reassigned to the Home Fleet, and was tasked with protecting Soviet convoys. Tirpitz, Bismarck's brother, posed a serious threat, and Renown was always scared she might encounter the ship Britain referred to as "The Beast," a name that sent chills down even the hardest of spines. She never had to fight him, as he spent most of the war in Norway, where he was sunk by Lancaster bombers. In May, 1942, Renown was made flagship of Force W, a carrier force operating in the Mediterranean. Renown spent some time with Force W, but returned to the Home Fleet once Italy had been defeated. She spent to rest of the war fighting Japanese forces. A few years later, it was decided Renown had had her day and she was broken up at what is now Clyde Naval Base. Appearances Ship Form Renown Repulse Pup Form Renown Repulse Personalities Renown Repulse Trivia Renown and Repulse were both laid down on the same day, January 25, 1915.